Milk-Chocolate
by thiswasmadeonawhim
Summary: Valentines Day is approaching. Who will the chocolate truffles be for? Diamond could only hope and wonder as he's out buying the ingredients. Platina will make her feelings clear this year, that is certain. M for sexual themes. CommonerShipping


**Okay. Here's the long awaited addition to my S-M series. Well, for me at least...**  
**I hope you like chocolate and whole lot of vanilla.**  
**For this fic, I would say they're in their early 20s or so, so please dream up your dream bodies for this. I imagine Diamond to be more muscular and to have broad shoulders and... Woah, I'd better stop there... Enjoy the early Valentines Day fluff. Sorry if the plot isn't that original. I haven't been reading a lot of other stories lately...**  
**I don't own Pokémon Adventures/Special.**

* * *

There was a knock on the front door of the small apartment. It wasn't too loud or too quiet. It was at that moment when he knew that she had arrived. First, the man took a quick look in the closest reflective surface: His toaster.  
"Hair? Check." He said while checking his short, black locks.  
"Face? Check. I think..." He said while looking at his slightly confused face.  
"Clothes? Good enough." He said finally as he looked down at his regular t-shirt and light gray jeans.  
He glanced over to the couch at his napping Munchlax, then quietly crept towards the door. Once opened, he was greeted by a lovely smile which he could look at for a life time.  
"Hello, Diamond. I do hope I'm not late."  
"No, Missy, you're actually a bit early." He then reassured while glancing at a nearby clock which read a quarter to twelve.  
"Please, come on in."  
Diamond stepped out of the doorway and allowed his guest to enter. As she made her way towards the couch, Diamond closed the door behind her.  
"I've already bought the ingredients before hand. So now, all we have to do is preparation work."  
Platina, who was now sitting beside the sleeping Munchlax, nodded silently while grasping a notepad and pen. Diamond smiled through the silence until he let out a cough.  
"Um, we should move to the kitchen now, I mean if you're ready Missy..."  
Platina stood up and followed Diamond to the small kitchen. Diamond then put on a striped apron and his signature toque. Platina watched as he got ready until their eyes met.  
"I figured I should look the part." Diamond said with his usual goofy smile.  
Platina let out a soft giggle and Diamond continued to demonstrate.  
"So you wanted to make chocolate truffles, right?"  
Platina nodded and Diamond continued.  
"The first thing we'll need is, of course, chocolate! I've gotten at least 16 ounces of semi-sweet chocolate right here. Next, we chop it all up on the cutting board."  
Diamond began chopping the chocolate as Platina diligently took notes. Her eyes closely watching every movement Diamond's hands made. Diamond glanced at her for a second and stopped chopping.  
"Would you like to try, Missy?"  
"If you don't mind..."  
"Of course not! Here, go ahead and try."  
Diamond handed Platina the knife and let her try her hand at chopping. He noted that she didn't really know how to cut, so he tried to guide from the side.  
"Watch your fingers! You might accidentally cut yourself. And make sure you're gripping the knife just right."  
Platina, with all this new information to process, stopped moving the knife in order to fully grasp what she was actually doing. Diamond realized that it might take a while to teach her like this. He then moved behind Platina and placed his hands on hers.  
"Hold the chocolate like this and cut like this." Diamond instructed from behind Platina, right by her right ear.  
At first he guided her hand slowly, but once she got the hang of it, Diamond removed his hands.  
"That's great! Keep on going and I'll get the cream and cocoa powder."  
Platina finished chopping up the rest of the chocolate. Although it was obvious which half she had chopped, she smiled at her work nonetheless. Diamond then reappeared with some more tools and another apron.  
"It took me a while to find my spare, but here." Diamond said while handing the white apron to Platina.  
Platina looked at Diamond and then took the apron and placed it on. Diamond then noticed that it was somewhat large on her.  
"Next time you come over, I'll have an apron that's just your size prepared." He said with a laugh.  
"That won't be necessary, Diamond." Platina responded with a straight face.  
Diamond felt disheartened at her words and tried laughing it off.  
"True, why would you-"  
"I'll buy my own apron. Don't worry about it." She then added with a small smile.  
Diamond, not sure how to respond, instantly blushed and tried his best to hide it: turning his head and lightly scratching the back of his head.  
"Well anyway... Are you ready to start?" He asked while trying to calm down.  
Platina nodded and pulled out her notepad once again. Diamond then began to boil the cream while moving the chopped chocolate into a large bowl. Platina made sure to take notes on everything that was happening. Diamond then poured the boiling cream into the bowl and handed it to Platina.  
"Now all you have to do is stir until all of the chocolate is fully melted."  
Platina nodded and then enthusiastically began to stir the mixture. Once fully mixed, Platina handed the bowl back to Diamond, anticipation glowing in her eyes. However, just then, something unexpected happened.  
"Munch-Laaaaax!"  
"Lax?! Uwaah!"  
In that moment, Diamond regretted not returning Lax into his Pokéball.  
"Lax, could please get off?"  
The mischievous Munchlax rolled off of his trainer and Diamond instantly froze as he opened his eyes. Just a couple inches before his face was a white lacey fabric with a single, embroidered pink flower.  
_Huh? Do I own anything with lace?_  
It was then when he realized where he had landed: Right smack dab between Platina's legs. Shocked and embarrassed, Diamond immediately got up to check on Platina. The bowl of chocolate had found its way atop Platina's head, chocolate dripping down her hair and chin.  
"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!"  
Diamond rushed and removed the bowl from her head and placed it on the ground. Platina began to try and wipe chocolate off of her face, as well as move her chocolate-covered bangs out of the way of her eyes. Diamond immediately helped her up, albeit a deep blush made its presence painfully known. Platina took his hand and preceded to frown.  
"Missy, I-"  
"I'm really sorry, Diamond." She said with tears welling up in her eyes, "Not only did I waste the ingredients you've bought, I've also sullied the apron you've lent me..."  
"No, Missy, I should be apologizing here!" Diamond retorted, "It was my Pokémon that caused this mess, after all."  
Diamond gave a soft smile, then reached out his hands to wipe her tears away. Platina, stunned by his actions, could only stay quiet throughout the process. Diamond noticed that some of the chocolate had found its way onto his hand, so then he proceeded to lick it off. Seeing this, Platina felt a sudden jolt within her, but just let it pass for the moment.  
"Well, first things first, you should go wash up. You can go and use my shower. I'll clean up in here." Diamond said while removing his toque and apron.  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's fine. Besides, you need to wash out all this chocolate." Diamond then said while grasping a lock of Platina's chocolate covered hair.  
Platina felt the jolt once again and went straight for the bathroom. There, she finally got a good look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and dripping with now hardening chocolate. The apron and her blouse had chocolate running down them as well. It seems that only her skirt was spared in the incident. Platina took a good look around the bathroom to gather her bearings. She then began to slowly remove the dirtied articles until she was down to her camisole and underwear. As she approached the shower, she then realized two things: One thing was that she didn't know how the shower worked and the second thing was that there were no available towels. Troubled, Platina looked around while trying to figure out what to do. Just then, a knock came at the door.  
"Missy? Huh? It's unlocked..."  
Diamond opened the door to find Platina, clad only in underwear. Platina then put on her best poker face and spoke up.  
"Ah, Diamond. I was about to call for you. It appears that there aren't any towels available..." She said while pointing to the rack.  
Diamond, who was now hiding his face behind a folded towel, begin to speak.  
"Uh y-yeah! That's why I came here with some! I also included a change of clothes for afterwards..."  
Diamond looked down at the tiled floor while placing the pile of necessities on the sink. His face looked almost like a tomato. He then awkwardly slid out of the bathroom and swiftly shut the door.  
"Lax?"  
Diamond then collapsed to the ground, still in front of the bathroom door.  
_Oh Arceus, why?! She must think I'm some kind of pervert now!_

_But what a view..._  
_No, wait! I can't think that way of Missy!_

_I really need to apologize afterwards..._  
Meanwhile, Platina collapsed in a similar fashion. She held her face while thinking back to it.  
_Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!_  
_Why didn't I lock the door! Oh no!_

_I need to apologize afterwards..._  
Platina then calmed down and removed the rest of her garments. After a few twists and pulls, she managed to get the water running and began her shower. All the while, Diamond's face filled her mind and clouded her thoughts. She tried her best to focus, but it was all for naught. Platina managed to get the chocolate out of her hair, but the smell still faintly lingered. After a good thirty minutes of washing, Platina shut off the water and grabbed the towel. As she wrapped it around her body, she glanced at the clothes which Diamond had left for her. It was an average t-shirt and some mesh shorts, which may be too loose for her. As Platina dried her hair, she realized that she would have no clean undergarments to wear. Platina then shrugged off the anxious feelings and proceeded with changing into the clothes. After all, it shouldn't take too long to wash her clothes. Once she finished placing on the shorts, Platina noticed that they kept sliding off. She pulled the garter belt above her waist, just resting beneath her breasts, and walked out of the bathroom, with the hope that they wouldn't slide down so quickly. She walked down the hall to see that the kitchen was clean, once again. However, there was no Diamond. Platina walked past the kitchen and into the small living room. Not a soul in sight. It was then when she noticed a memo of some sorts sitting on the coffee table. Platina picked it up and began to read it aloud.  
"To Missy- If you are reading this note, then that means you've finished your shower before I had time to return. I'm just out buying some more ingredients, but I will be back soon. Please make yourself comfortable while you wait."  
Platina returned the note to the table top and proceeded to sit down on the couch. After she fluffed one of the throw pillows, Platina lied down and stared up at the ceiling. Soon enough, Platina fell asleep, waiting for Diamond to return.

* * *

The silent apartment was soon filled with the sound of keys jingling and the creaking of the front door.  
"Missy?"  
Diamond noticed the lights were out and began to worry. He then fully opened the door and turned on the light. There, he found Platina napping on his couch. Diamond then let out a sigh of relief as he began to lock the door.  
_Thank goodness... I thought she might have gone home after what happened..._  
Diamond moved his grocery bags to the kitchen counter and returned to Platina's side. He took a seat in an arm chair right by the side where Platina's head laid. He let out a soft smile until he heard a slight rumble from her stomach. Diamond then chuckled a bit and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

Platina wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. She woke up to the smell of tomato sauce and basil. She slowly rose from the couch and looked behind her into the kitchen. Her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light, but when they did, she saw Diamond cooking. Diamond then turned around, allowing their eyes to meet. He then grinned and held up a slotted spoon.  
"Dinner's almost ready. Just a few more minutes now."  
Platina then stood up and began walking to the kitchen at a fast pace, the shorts slowly lowering with each step of the way.  
"Missy? What's up?"  
"Diamond, I'm sorr-"  
Platina then tripped over the fallen shorts before she could set foot in the kitchen. Diamond then immediately put down the spoon, turned off the flames, and rushed to Platina.  
"Missy! Are you okay?!"  
"Yes, I'm fine."  
"What did you trip on?"  
Platina pointed at the shorts around her ankles and looked Diamond straight in the eyes, "Your shorts, I believe."  
Diamond blushed profusely and helped Platina back up. She brushed off the shirt and removed the shorts from where they were and folded them.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't find a way to place them on properly..."  
"No Missy! It's my fault for giving them to you." Diamond said while taking the shorts, "I accidentally gave you some that Lax would normally play with..."  
"Play with?"  
"You see, Lax likes stretching my garter belts sometimes. So, I gave him those extra large shorts to play with so he wouldn't ruin any more of mine..." Diamond said apologetically.  
"It's okay Diamond. But I would still like to apologize for all the things that happened earlier along with now..."  
"What do you mean, Missy? You have nothing to apologize for. I on the other hand-"  
"No. I must apologize for what happened in the bathroom, as well as for making me dinner. You wouldn't have had to go through so much if I had just thought ahead."  
Platina then continued to go on and on about how sorry she was. Diamond, without saying a word, held her hands reassuringly. Platina then immediately silenced and looked up into Diamond's soft eyes. He then lightly kissed her lips and gave her his usual smile.  
"Don't worry and let me spoil you a little."  
Diamond then stood up and went into the kitchen once again, going straight to the stove to begin plating the pasta. Platina, in shock of what happened, slowly moved her hand to her lips. The small, warm sensation was still there. It gave her the same stinging within her that she had always experienced with Diamond. No. This sensation was far more stronger than before. Platina knew this for sure. She wanted to feel more of this feeling, but she wasn't sure what to do. She had never read a text book about such a sensation in all her years. So, Platina decided to act on impulse. She went into the kitchen as well and placed her hand on Diamond's shoulder. Once he turned his head, she leaned forward and gave him a small kiss as well. As Platina backed away from the kiss, the silence grew. Diamond had a bewildered look on his face as Platina kept her grip on his shoulder.  
"M-Missy... Did you just..."  
Platina nodded and Diamond turned to fully face her. Platina then removed her hand from his shoulder and clenched it with her other.  
"Is something wrong, Missy?" Diamond asked while holding back his urges.  
Platina looked down at the ground and allowed a slight blush to show on her cheeks.  
"Well, firstly: Do you know why I asked to come today?"  
"To make chocolates, right?" Diamond answered cautiously.  
"Yes. Do you know who they will be for?"  
Diamond couldn't say a word. He had hoped and hoped that they were for him. He didn't want to sound conceited by boldly saying, "For me" or anything along those lines. He decided to try and beat around the bush for now.  
"Well, I figured that they would be for the guy you like..."  
Platina's head shot back up and she looked Diamond's straight in the eyes.  
"And do you know who that is?"  
Diamond could only stammer at this point. He tried to say a name, any name, but it all sounded like gibberish. Platina then suddenly flung her arms over Diamond's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
"It's you, silly..." Platina whispered by his ear.  
Platina softened her grasp on Diamond and pulled back a bit. Their faces were only a mere three inches apart. Staring and gazing. Falling further into one another's eyes until at last, their lips met. This time, the kiss lasted longer as compared to the last two. Is was a simple and sweet kiss. Platina loved the feeling of the sudden surges and jolts which Diamond's subtle movements caused. She then decided to deepen the contact however, she wasn't sure how. Just then, she felt something other than Diamond's lips. Platina slightly parted her teeth and Diamond's tongue found its way inside. It brushed past Platina's tongue a number of times until it moved from it spot. The two intertwined as Diamond pushed Platina downwards, causing her to collide with the counter behind her. The kiss continued this way for a while, but Platina noticed something else going on. She felt Diamond's hands wandering her body, leaving a hot trail wherever they went. Roaming and hovering, trying to find something to grab. His left hand found its way to a breast as the right hand wandered around her waistline. Diamond cupped Platina's breast gently as his other hand then began to trace Platina's right thigh. As his hand moved higher and higher, it soon found itself beneath the borrowed shirt. Diamond then noticed that Platina had no underwear on. His left hand soon joined his right beneath the shirt, cupping and massaging the respective breast. The shirt no longer covered her lower half as it was held up by Diamond's arms. Platina broke the kiss and threw her head backwards, a thin strand of saliva still connecting the two.  
"Diamond, I-"  
Platina was cut off once again as Diamond moved lower and began to slowly kiss her neck. Platina felt as if she was on fire. From her lips, to her neck and breasts, everything Diamond touched left a burn. Diamond then lifted the front of the shirt to rest above Platina's breasts, revealing them to the warm air as well. Diamond pulled back and looked Platina in the eyes once more. Platina stared back as the determined man lowered his head once again and gently kissed her right nipple. Platina let out a gasp, but that only enticed Diamond to go further. Slowly tracing her nipple with his tongue, his now free right hand found its way back to Platina's thigh. Diamond slightly nibbled the tip, causing Platina to squirm and release a strange noise. Following this, Diamond parted her thighs and slightly brushed Platina's womanhood with his fingers. Platina's love juice then coated his fore and middle finger.  
"D-Diamond..."  
Diamond licked his fingers once again while slyly looking up at Platina.  
"Missy... We can stop here if you don't-"  
"I don't understand... I don't understand what I'm feeling right now, Diamond..."  
Platina began to tear up a small bit as Diamond watched. He then took her hands and held them firmly.  
"What are your feelings telling you right now, Missy?"  
Platina looked down at him, her vision growing hazy with each passing minute. She decided to stop thinking and just act.  
"I-I want you Diamond!" Platina finally answered, eyes shut tight and her hand tightening within Diamond's own.  
"Understood."  
Diamond brought his face closer to Platina, his nose slightly brushing against her moist slit. Platina shuddered by his movements, unsure of what was next to come. He parted her thighs even more and gazed at what lay before him.  
"It's beautiful..."  
Platina blushed profusely and covered up her lower parts with her hands.  
"Please don't say such things! It's embarrassing..."  
Diamond smiled once again and slowly took Platina's hands once again.  
"Everything about you is beautiful." Diamond praised as he kissed the back of her hand.  
Platina then slowly moved her hands and allowed Diamond access once again. He moved his face close to her opening and sniffed slightly.  
_Smells like my soap..._  
Diamond then kissed her lower lips, resulting in a shudder from Platina. He soon began to lick slowly, moving from the labia to the clitoris. Trying his best to savor the new taste.  
"You taste delicious, Missy."  
Platina could only moan in embarrassment at this point. Unsure whether his statement required an actual response from her. All the while, Diamond's tongue wandered around, going wherever it pleased. Platina felt warmer than ever. She felt something hot growing within her. Something which she had never experienced before. Each movement made caused a moan to escape. Platina then moved her hands once again to cover her mouth. Diamond then stopped and looked up her.  
"Missy, please... I want to hear you..."  
"But-"  
Diamond stood back up and began to touch Platina's slit with his right hand. His left hand grabbed her right arm and pried it from her mouth.  
"I want to hear your cute voice... Please..." Diamond then whispered softly into her left ear.  
"But I- Aaaaahnnn~"  
Platina hugged Diamond once more, only tighter than before.  
"Diamond... Something... I feel like something is coming!"  
Diamond took her lips once more as his fingers sped up. He twisted and churned his fingers within Platina. Her moans in the mean time were drowned out by his tongue. Diamond then used his left hand and kneaded her breast once more. Platina was unsure once again. She felt strange and yet, good at the same time. She just couldn't describe it. Diamond then broke the kiss and looked Platina in the eyes. Her moans grew louder and louder as he moved his hands. Platina cried out his name between pants, unsure if whether or not she should say anything else.  
"Diamond!" Platina yelled out as Diamond felt her tighten around his fingers.  
Platina felt the jolt once more. However, this one was twenty times as strong as compared to when they only shared a kiss. In addition to the jolt, Platina felt something else come out. She couldn't exactly describe what it felt like, but it was much better than the jolt. Platina slumped forward and panted against Diamond's chest. He removed his hand, causing Platina to squirm into him further, and pulled her into a hug. Diamond tried his best to ignore the growing bulge within his jeans, but he just couldn't hold back enough. He broke the hug and took Platina by the chin.  
"Diamond..."  
Platina moved in for one more short kiss. It was then when she heard the shuffling of clothes. She looked down to see that Diamond had dropped his jeans to reveal his hard member, still covered by the thin fabric of his boxers. The tip slightly wet due to the pre-ejaculation.  
"Missy, I'm sorry, but I don't think I can stop now..." Diamond said as he pulled the boxers lower.  
Platina glanced at the large thing that would eventually enter her. She looked back at Diamond and slowly nodded.  
"If it's you, then I'm fine. It's my first time though, so I don't know what to do exactly..."  
"Just hold on to me and I'll handle everything. Leave it to me, Missy."  
"No." Platina then said with her straight face.  
"Eh? What do you mean Mi-"  
"Platina. Call me by my name already, Diamond." Platina replied as she wrapped her arms around Diamond's neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
Diamond took a hold of Platina's hips and supported her body. He then slowly lowered her onto his member, trying his hardest to guide it into the right hole. Platina felt the nudging of the head against her. She broke the kiss and moved her right hand.  
"Let me help you..."  
Her hand found Diamond's hard manhood and slowly guided it towards her entrance. With a slight push upwards, Diamond found the way in. Platina let out a small yelp of pain, causing her to hug Diamond once more. Diamond then slowly lowered Platina in order to fully enter her. Her face contorting with pain the whole time.  
"Mi-Platina, are you okay?"  
"It's fine, Diamond. K-keep on going. I want you to feel good now, so..."  
Diamond nodded and continued to lower Platina. He was now about half way inside of her. Diamond couldn't describe the joy he was feeling. The girl he had yearned for all of these years had finally felt the same way. The joy from that, in addition to the wet tightness which he currently felt around his manhood, just over took him. He wanted to make Platina the happiest girl in the world. And at the same time, he wanted to address his urges and just plunge into her all in one go. He did his best to go half way and stay at a reasonable pace, seeing as it was his precious Platina's first time doing so. He slowly withdrew and entered Platina, trying not to rattle her too much. The further Diamond went, the louder Platina's yelps became. Diamond looked at her face with each cry, he came to love the sounds she would make. He felt Platina wrap around his member even tighter than before, but this only made him want to move in deeper.  
"Diamond... You can go faster if you want. Don't mind me. I can handle it." Platina told him with a dazzling smile.  
Diamond lightly kissed her forehead in reply. He then lowered Platina's hips and plunged upward until he couldn't go any further. He raised his pace so that each time the two would meet, a small smack would reverberate throughout the small kitchen. Each thrust stirred Platina up. Her gasps and yelps then slowly evolved into moans. These moans soon harmonized with Diamond's various grunts. Everything seemed to happen in an instant. Diamond then decided to pick up the pace once again, resulting in Platina growing louder and louder.  
"Oh, Diamond!"  
"Platina! I-I think I'm gonna cum..."  
Diamond began putting more power and force into his thrusts. The smacks of their skin growing louder and louder, causing their voices to raise as well.  
"I'm sorry... I think I'm gonna cum inside!"  
"I-It's okay, Diamond. It's okay!"  
With the a final thrust, Diamond released his load within her. Platina, caught off guard by the foreign and warm liquid which was now entering her, came as well. She took hold of Diamond's torso and held him tight. The two stayed standing there for a while, still trying to hold onto that feeling that they had just shared. Diamond's cum slowly overflowed and dripped out of Platina onto the floor below. Diamond then removed his now limp member by just lifting Platina's hips. Since she wouldn't release her grasp on him, he shifted his hold on her. Moving her left leg to join her right, he used his left arm to hold her legs and his right for her torso. Platina instantly blushed once she realized this. She had never seen the "princess carry" used anywhere outside of romance novels and fairy tales. Diamond then carried her towards the couch and allowed her to sit comfortably. He then took a seat beside her. Once seated, Diamond firmly took Platina's hand in his.  
"Platina, are you sure you're okay with me?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"You know. I'm just a simple comedian after all. I don't know if I'm the right guy for you."  
"Well, you are right about that." Platina responded with a straight face, "But I still love you nonetheless."  
The two sat together, holding hands in the darkness. That is until both of their stomachs began to growl.  
"Oh right... We were about to have dinner." Diamond said with a chuckle.  
"Then let's go eat." Platina said with her soft smile.  
As the two stood up and began to move towards the kitchen, Platina paused. She then tugged at Diamond's shirt to get his attention.  
"What is it, Platina?"  
"C-Can I still make you Valentines Day chocolate?"  
Diamond pulled her head in and kissed her forehead once more.  
"I already had more than enough chocolate. It's fine." He said as he inhaled the chocolaty scent which still lingered in Platina's hair, "Let's go eat."  
As Diamond entered the kitchen, Platina couldn't help but let her face overheat. She then took a deep breath and calmed herself.  
"Then I'll be eagerly awaiting White Day, Diamond!" She said aloud with a smile.

* * *

**Oh my god I'm finally done. I've been writing this since August or so.**  
**Fun fact: I had to write that sex scene two times because I forgot to save. ^^" Due to that, it came out a bit differently the second time around...**  
**Anyway, that's it for my first Commoner fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Also, I have something in store for White Day (March 14) so be prepared.**


End file.
